Traveling in unfamiliar spaces is challenging for the visually impaired. Travelers who are visually impaired have varying levels of difficulty in finding or accurately orienting themselves to any given location. Visually impaired travelers may find it difficult to locate a particular building or street, and may find it particularly challenging to navigate one's way through an unfamiliar bounded location, such as a store or a park. A global positioning system (GPS) may help pinpoint a traveler's location, but does not effectively provide relational information of the traveler's surrounding space. A device can be used to identify particular objects having embedded identification tags, but can only do so when a reader is in close proximity to the particular object.